Ultimate Fightling League
by NightMare-Dracula
Summary: While Naruto is going on an all out trail busting quest, he always get unexpected tests. While the tests is at hand he also gets strange opponents from Dragonball Z. Growing from weak to strong, he always whips his way through.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z. I also don't own any characters of Dragonball Z and Naruto. This is also my first fic so its most likely is crappy for my first time.

Summary: This is a crossover referring to two Animes such as Naruto and Dragonball Z(which I barely know of, so please have mercy.)

Please read and review this, as I would like to become a better writer with your help, and please help me by giving me comments, tips or plain criticizing, and thanks for reading my first fic.

Now on to the story (Don't go getting yourself too bored:-D)

Thanks to the subjects that actually reads my story! Sorry if the updates takes long, but there will be more. (Nightmare-Dracula; author)

CHAPTER 1 (The intro)

It was as busy as always in the Hidden Leaf Village where the famous kid Naruto Uzumaki (Mostly known as the demon fox) was a member of the village's clan. Always having grown up more devious plans of mischief in his mind. The sound of villagers exchanging coins and the sight of merchants everywhere was all too normal for this village, but it felt too normal. Where could Naruto be at this moment of silence? Iruka Sensei thought of checking the woods but before he could get to the usual spot where he normally catches Naruto he heard the sounds of a fierce battle and rushed to the scene. He arrived at a big open field where he saw Naruto fighting some strange character. As he came closer he saw that the figure was none other as Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke. What are you dimwits doing? Your classes started a half an hour ago and you two are beating the shit out of each other." Iruka Sensei said while he was catching his breath after running to the battle scene.

"But Sensei we need to train for our test you gave us and this stupid fox kid ain't any challenge at all." Sasuke said while he was getting ready to use his flame Jutsu. "He is also mocking me with his so called powers, he is an embarrassment as a ninja." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face looking at Naruto.

"I'd be quiet if I were you Sasuke, I almost won with my Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said out of breath but still holding his position to do his jutsu. "And even if I was weaker than you, I can always outsmart you because you never were the brightest bulb in the house." And with that he went from offense to defense position knowing that Sasuke would attack.

"That's enough or do you both want to kneel in front of the Hokage's monument for 13 hours? Naruto let me remind you that in your case you will end up with a special task, and you know how difficult the last one was for you, the one where you had to get only one friend (that is human of course).

After 10 more minutes of their fighting they finally decided to go to class and received a huge test from their Sensei. This test was to see if the Hokage can be proud to call them ninjas. (If you fail you are dispelled from the academy)

"What!!"Naruto said surprised, looking the test at hand. "They want me too team up with Sasuke and Sakura, That's got to be a broken rule. And the worst is that we're to go to Death Valley. Shit, no living thing ever came out alive in _that place _because I heard the rumour that Raditz lives in those parts."

"Oh lighten up will you. That's why you got us as your team mate's dumb ass, I knew that you couldn't do such a task alone so I had a talk with Sensei. Told him that your skills sucked and that you could only do well when I'm doing the work." Sasuke said with full confidence and also a big grin was added.

"This is so cool. I'm in a team with Sasuke which is the most popular guy. Its good to know that a lady's back is covered by a guy like him." Sakura said to Sasuke with love in her eyes.

"I'm in the team to you know" Naruto said while poking Sakura slowly.

"Oh no you're not joking? There's always got to be a downer." Sakura said with a long face dragging on the ground. "Anyway, we still have to meet our team 7 Jounin before going to Death Valley." Sakura said while she was thinking of Sasuke.

As the three ninjas ascended to their checkpoint at Death Valley they met the new Jounin and was asked a few question by him.

"Well lets get to the point, my name is Hatake Kakashi and for starters you can tell me your names as well as your likes and dislikes. Just so that we can know each other better before you go into the valley. Lets start with the guy in blue (Sasuke)." Right after he said blue, he took out a strange book and started reading.

"The names Sasuke Uchiha and I dislike a lot of things and one of them is Naruto's weak power and there is nothing that I like." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"_Ok, this is a negative, full of himself and power headed kind of guy. I could be wrong though._" Hatake thought for himself while reading his book. "Next one" Hatake demanded.

"Hi my name is Sakura and the person I like is… um… well what I dislike is Naruto!!" Sakura screamed at an utmost sudden.

"I think that's enough said" Hatake said fast to stop Sakura. "Last one, and please make it interesting." Hatake turned back to his book and yawned.

"Naruto is my name and I like ramen and I like it more when I'm not paying it, and what I'd like more is to become the future Hokage so that everyone can notice me someday." Naruto said it meaningfully.

"_He has grown in a strange way, if so he'll be just fine against Raditz._" Hatake thought. "Well you guys better go in that valley. And did I mention that team 7 has to go beat Raditz to pass the test. And guess who's team 7?" Hatake said it in a happy manner as if he wanted them to have the most difficult test.

"We have to do what!!" Sakura cried out loud. "But he is not even a human! I heard that the guy has power that is beyond the art of Jutsu, and that he is a Saiyan warrior." Pulling out all the facts she heard in the village.

"Oh please that's so lame, what you heard was rumours and I'm sure that his so-called powers is a fake. I will assumingly over power him. But just because we all must fight him together, I guess I'll hold back." Sasuke said with his cool accent and gave a strange look at Hatake. "_Is this guy really a Jounin, he looks really untrustworthy to be one._" Sasuke thought and went to the entrance of the valley to wait for his team.

A while later all three of them gathered at the gate and entered after the other team. The gateway was shut after they have entered and also a strange Jutsu was used. They moved forward in the direction North and made camp under a huge tree, but not long after they were almost asleep, a strange figure with long black hair appeared.

"Give me Gohan or pay the price with your lives!" Raditz yelled at a distance, but noticed that Naruto's team was still sleeping. "Guess I used the wrong line, darn it, this always happens. I hate cross over's. Curse you Goku!!!"

"Hey!! Put a sock in it will you, we're trying to sleep here." Naruto said and yawned. "Who do you think you are waking us up like that? Unless you own this valley, you better have a pretty darn good explanation for this problem of yours and by the…" But before Naruto could finish his last sentence he was rudely interrupted by Raditz.

"You fool, do you even know who I am? This only shows that no more strong warriors remain to tell you the story of Raditz. Even if you are a ninja and anything else you call yourself, how will you stand your ground against a Saiyan warrior like me." And with that he destroyed most of the valley except the quarter which he kept for the battle scene.

"Actually I knew that you were Raditz. I must thank you for finding us because now we don't have to search for you just to kill you for a simple test." Sasuke said like he knew everything.

"You must not underestimate me. Stand still now so that I can read your power level with my scouter. Mmmmm… You over there (pointing at Sasuke), You have the upper hand between the group with a power level 560. Your girlfriend there (pointing to Sakura) has a power level of 420 and that weakling over there has only a power level from 150." After reading the level of Naruto's power he began to laugh evilly. "Then let me show you something. I call this move keep your eyes on the birdie." Raditz then began to charge up and a strange ball of energy was formed in his hand.

"So you want to fight huh?" Naruto said looking at Raditz with a weird face. "Finally I get a real fight!" He screamed it so loud that Raditz lost control of his gathered energy and threw it directly in his direction.

The ball of energy was to fast for Naruto to doge, so Naruto was struck by the ball of energy and with that he was half unconscious. Just when Raditz thought he had won, he noticed a strange red cloud surrounding Naruto's body.

"Oh no" Sakura said with big eyes. "He has awaken the demon fox within Naruto's body. This is the power that almost destroyed our world long ago…

"This battle is his now, we must not interfere." Sasuke said amazed at Naruto's power.

**End of Chapter 1**

The battle continuous in **chapter 2** so stay calm.


End file.
